User blog:HAWAIIANpikachu/Character Talk: Kristian(HAWAIIANpikachu)
Intro HAWAIIANpikachu(nickname), Krissy(Second nickname), or Kristian, is a students at hope's peak academy. All anyone knows about him and his personality is very little... So who is he? Beginning life HAWAIIANpikachu was the 1st born child of his family, later being followed by a brother and sister, he was generally at the beginning a talkitive kid, he was nice, friendly, and didn't really get bullied. He was a good student, always paying attention in class and getting high grades, passing easily Math, Science, Life skills and History. He also drew a lot, his main style was comics. Main skills Being born as a military child, HAWAIIANpikachu learned that he never truely standed down on one place, he learned how to adapt to different areas and how to use the enviroment to his advantage, he enjoyed being artist and being strategtic, playing games like chess, Fire Emblem, Advance wars, and Long Live the Queen, he was generally skeptical as a child, never truely opening up unless he felt like he needed to. He learned basic combat and taught himself some as well, he really doesn't like fighting, but he will use it incase stuff gets dangerous. He also ran a lot, so he has lots of stamina for fighting ot running, and he has fast reflexes, being able to stop in instants. HAWAIIANpikachu is generally kind, maybe a little too kind for his good, he is also a loner, as he perfers staying away from groups. He is also a coffee addict, craving the nice taste of coffee. He also is generally lucky, he doesn't know why though. HAWAIIANpikachu knows basic first aid, and knows a little bit of investigating, and like swimming and being hopeful. HAWAIIANpikachu is sadly not a all round good skilled person, as he is unfit and a coward. One faithful day... HAWAIIANpikachu was waiting to be picked up from school as a fifth grade, his brother in third grade, when suddenly, someone suspiously drove up... Warning bells went off as the car slowed down, for a few reasons, 1) He didn't know this person, 2) They were the only ones there, so it wasn't another person, and 3) The person was dressed in a black suit. The instant second the door open, HAWAIIANpikachu knew something was up, he gave a look at his brother that said "stand back". As both him and his brother walked away slowly backwards, the man pulled something out, a baseball bat. That was enough to trigger the fight or flight signal, sadly, as there was nobody but him, his brother and the man, and he didn't know the area that well. So he decided to fight, the only thing that was nearby that could be used as a weapon was his bag, but then he remembered his water bottle, that had ice in it,. HAWAIIANpikachu quickly grabbed the water bottle out from the bag's side pocket, and then quickly ran at the man, doing a quick sidestep to avoid the baseball bat, and hit the man swiftly with the water bottle, it wasn't hard, but it left a mark on the man, and stunned him. In that moment, his brother charged tackled at the other man, being more physically talented, even though his brother had to be 20 years younger than the man, the suddenness of the charge and his brother's weight was enough to send the man to the man. The baseball rolling away on the ground. The man punched his brother, but, luckily for both HAWAIIANpikachu and his brother, their parents showed up, his dad handled the situation well and then they drove away. (TBC) Category:Blog posts